


Gifted Promises

by KanoNavi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoNavi/pseuds/KanoNavi
Summary: Ryuji gets an extra gift for his birthday





	Gifted Promises

“Goodnight everyone! Ryuji, we hope you had an awesome birthday!” Ann chirps, pulling Ryuji into a quick hug. With those parting words, she and the rest of the Phantom Thieves made their way out of Cafe LeBlanc with their own last good wishes and farewell waves, leaving Akira and Ryuji, along with Morgana, Futaba and Sojiro in the now otherwise empty coffee shop.

“So, how was _that_ for a party?” Akira asked with a grin, as he and Futaba gathered up the rest of the dirty dishes from the booths.

“Dude, it was effin’ insane… But, it was nice… Being able to have friends around…” Ryuji replied with an exasperated sigh and then a smile. It was the first time in a couple years since he had actually had friends to celebrate his birthday with, and if the Phantom Thieves knew anything, it was how to throw a great party.

“Alright you two, you better not try anything _weird_ with just the two of you here!” For that comment, Futaba got a firm, but playful shove from Akira, though that didn’t stop her from cackling at her own comment. True, Ryuji and Akira had been dating for a few months now, but they had never even considered doing anything ‘weird’, as Futaba said. It still didn’t stop her and Morgana from having a good laugh at their red-faced expenses.

“Just don’t burn the place down, and remember to lock up. Goodnight, and Happy Birthday, Ryuji.” At that, Sojiro herded Futaba, with Morgana in hand, out the door, and with that, only Ryuji and Akira were left.

“You can head upstairs, I’m just gonna finish the dishes and lock up.” Akira waved him off from the sink, so Ryuji nodded and headed up to Akira’s loft bedroom, which, in his humble opinion would never stop being cool. He changed to his pajamas, and went around looking at the somewhat lacking, but still interesting decor.

Akira had gotten a few new decorations since the last time Ryuji had been by, some star stickers in the rafters, a lucky charm from the shrine, a poster featuring a popular idol, and there was even the decorative ramen bowl that Ryuji himself had given him.

“Okay, so… I’ll get the spare mattress out for you to sleep on, does that sound good?” Akira said as he arrived at the top of the stairs and looked around the room, before heading to the back corner to wrestle out the mattress in question.

“Yeah, dude, that sounds great. Uh, need some help with that?” Without waiting for a response, he went over and helped Akira carry the mattress out and drop it on the floor.

“ _Phew_ … Thanks. Now, uh… I have one more thing for you. Just, go sit down, okay? I need to go grab it.” At that, Akira heads back down the stairs. Although Ryuji has no idea what else Akira could have possibly gotten him, he sits down on the bed anyway and waits. After a minute, Akira comes back, with a small white box in his hand.

“Here.” Akira drops the box into his hands and plops down next to him on the bed. Ryuji looks at him before opening the box, and inside it, resting on a bed of jewelry store cotton, are two rings. They’re both silver bands with a single jewel embedded into each, one red, one yellow.

“It’s uh… This isn’t a proposal or anything like that, not yet, at least but… I don’t know, I heard about people giving each other promise rings, as kind of… A promise to be together, and uh… As a gift, for your birthday I… I wanted to promise myself to you… I’m sorry if you don’t like it, or if you think it’s stupid or cheesy or something! I just… _You know, because I just said…._ ” Akira trails off, realizing that he had just talked himself in a circle, and looks away, red-faced. For a moment, Ryuji is speechless.

“Akira, I don’t think it’s cheesy at all! I just… Damn, I… I don’t really know what to say… I… _Wow…_ ” He picks up the two rings and examines them, admiring how the jewels shimmer in the light of the room. Akira turns back around and gingerly reaches over, taking one of Ryuji’s hands and the ring with the yellow jewel and he slides it onto his ring finger.

“You would get the yellow one for now, and I would get the red and then if… If we get engaged…. _We would exchange them…?”_ Ryuji looks at the ring on his finger for a moment before taking the other ring and sliding it onto Akira’s ring finger. Then he leans over and kisses him.

“I love it. And I promise myself to you too!” He smiles, and Akira’s face lights up with relief.

“Ryuji, I love you.” Akira whispers, before hugging him tightly. Ryuji hugs him back.

“I love you too, Akira… It’s weird to see you get so nervous like this, man.” They separate, Akira still looking thoroughly embarrassed.

“I don’t know… I was just scared that you would think it was weird, or… I don’t even know. I’m allowed to get flustered, you know!” Ryuji laughs at the pouty glare Akira is sending him.

“C’mon, dude, you’re super chill, like, all the time! This is, like, super freaky to see!” At that, comment, Akira grabs him by the collar and kisses him.

“Shut up and kiss me.” He mutters, staring into Ryuji’s eyes from an inch away. Ryuji laughs at that, wrapping his arms around Akira’s waist.

“Fine, _I guess_ …”

\---

“So, does _this_ look like anything weird?” Morgana inquired from his perch on Futaba’s shoulders as they observed Akira and Ryuji quietly sleeping on Akira’s bed, their limbs tangled together.

“Nah, I was making a joke, they wouldn’t do that anyways. Let’s let them sleep.” Futaba turned away and headed back down the stairs, grinning to herself about the two rings she had seen softly shining on her two friends’ fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had no idea that Pegoryu week was this week, or else I would have done it. Maybe... Probably... Maybe not... I don't know, I'm not super confident. In any case, I started with the Day 3 prompt, Birthday, and then kind of went from there. I won't be doing any of the other prompts though. I just wanted to make sure I got something for Ryuji's birthday. It's 10:41 at night, so I made it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
